A respirator with a closing device for closing a stand-by container composed of two identical container shells, in which the shells are held together by tightening straps arranged in a star-shaped pattern, is known from DE 36 39 421 C2. The closing device proposed has a very complicated design to attain a constant pressing pressure on a sealing ring lying between the front surfaces of the container shells.
A respirator of the type, in which dogs arranged at the ends of a tightening strap are held together by a lever, wherein the dogs snap into corresponding windows at the lever, is known from DE 42 39 766 C2 (see also corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,844 hereby incorporated by reference). Even though such a closure is satisfactory in terms of the sealing function, its mechanical design is highly complicated and its manufacture is expensive.
A respirator, comprising two container shells, is known from DE 199 42 850 C1 (see also corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,786 hereby incorporated by reference), wherein one container shell is provided with a strap mounted in two opposite fulcrum points and the strap is provided with a lever, which is used to open the two container shells. The closing device is especially suitable for containers that are mounted on a wall and which remain on the wall when the respirators are removed. Such closing devices are not optimally suitable for containers that are intended for mobile use.